Talk:Orianna/@comment-5478645-20131116164451/@comment-5955640-20131116175616
Facing Syndra as Orianna is a pretty nasty prospect. She has more range than you. And is actually a more flexible caster. So in general. You are never going to hit her with your ball. You even have a slower movement speed than her. Your only choice is to farm and juke her. Rather than buy tear I would get a chalice early instead so you can take that harass and get some boots so your movement speed will be up to par with her assuming she just buys Dorans for the early laning phase. You are going to max E first. You'll start with Q but you'll max E first instead. You want to take advantage of the fact that as long as the ball is on you, you take less damage. Use the W when the ball is on you to juke her attacks and Q your farm. You will probably get pushed to your turret but just make sure that Syndra doesn't roam and that should be fine. Syndra's Q is lot like Orianna's Q. It's the setup to all her other spells. She can push anyone back with Scatter the weak but she'll want to hit you with her ball so she can stun you. As a result never stand in the direction where if the ball got pushed it would hit you. Force of Will can grab objects and use them like a ranged spell and the more skilled the Syndra is the more quicker she's going to pick an object up and throw it at you. However. She will want to summon her balls and use force of will on them instead because she can refresh the amount of time they stay on the field and post level six she'll want to at least try to hit you with at most 7 balls. Before level six she'll use force of will to harass you out of farm. Unleashed power is sort of typical. Once she targets you with it the balls do the rest you can however juke it with Zhonyas so it's something to consider when building. You beat her Q range by 25. You beat her W range by 150. E of course doesn't need a range when it's just on you. And You beat her R range by 400/425 So technically you have more range than her but you are nowhere near as flexible and your mana costs aren't at all as accomdating. She doesn't have to spend 50 mana just to do anything she can use force of will on any enemy minion and still manage to be out of range of your ball and possibly out of your harass. With your range you could have a stronger hold on the wave but it's riskier the longer the laning phase gets as Syndra becomes more powerful and will max one of her spells first and the spell that's maxed first will give her even more options in dealing damage to you.